For providing data access to various information channels through a single user interface, portals are known, particularly portals on the world-wide-web (www). Typically, such portals are accessed by a number of different users showing differing usage behaviour, using a variety of computer system types to access the portal, having different permissions to access specific data provided by the portal, being subject to different networking conditions when accessing the portal, etc. Consequently, current portal solutions offer functionality to enhance user experience by adapting the user interface depending on the user and/or usage conditions. Such portals can detect the markup language supported in the web-browser of the user, or the version information of the web-browser, and associate these findings to manually pre-programmed, different versions of web-pages or portlets, which are then appropriately presented to the user. Further, systems are known that provide content filtering according to user permissions or attributes. Oftentimes, these systems also allow users to manually modify the way in which information is presented by the portal according to their personal preferences.
Some systems have been proposed that provide capabilities for deriving a profile based on user behaviour. Another system automatically generates a profile based on information given by a user in combination with dynamic user behaviour while using the portal, such as his navigating within an application. This profile is presented to the user, who may provide feedback to this profile. From these information sources, a final profile is derived that is being used by the portal to adapt its user interface.